beetle slayers
by Jin Shirinue
Summary: A story of a source of power draws Lina and her friends to an ancient temple, whose followers worshiped creatures called worms, there they meet a powerful being named Kabuto and must begin a new journey unlike any they've had before, pairs determined late
1. Chapter 1

Beetle slayers

Disclaimer: I do not own slayers or Kamen Rider Kabuto, nor do I own my current choice of theme song these are the properties of their respective creators, crossing the two was my original Idea.

The Kabuto Zecter flies over the city of Saillune its red metal shining in the sun its joined by the Drake, Zaabee, and Gatack, zecters Drake carrying the Sasword zecter, while the other two carry the hoppers. They finally reach a hill on the outskirts of the city on the top of the hill stands a lone figure wearing a black trench coat and blue jeans with black hiking boots this is Jin Shirinue, the Zecters buzz around his head for a moment until he snatches the Kabuto Zecter out of the air in-front of him, and he then smirks as he snaps it into place on his belt.

Unmei no gate toikakete iru  
Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu  
Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa  
That's my pride jibun no mi  
Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed

The next scene is Lina Inverse and her friends exploring a temple with pictographs depicting insect like creatures. While in the shadows the zecters keep an eye on them. The explorers then approached a large door, that is when a strangeman leaps out of the shadows and delivers a flying kick to Gourry's hard head.

Chikyuu to iu na kono hoshi ni kiseki ga okoru  
Zetsubou... (who's got the real?) soreijou (they've never seen)  
Kiki no sukuu sonzai

The man steps out of the shadows revealing a young man with short brown hair, and brown eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, which he then dramatically pushes up his face and with a sweep of his arm removes the jacket he's wearing. A close up reveals a silver belt around the man's waist which then glows a bizarre light which summons the Kabuto zector which he then snaps into place transforming him into Kamen rider Kabuto.

Daremo tomerarenai jikan wo nukisatte yuku  
Saisoku no... (you've got the speed) soreijou (they've never seen)  
Tsuyosa ayatsuru mono

The various spell casters launch magical attacks while Gourry and Zelgades rush in swinging their blades, Kabuto at a disadvantage because of his heavy masked form armor, pulls on the horn of the zector causing energy to flow through the armor causing it to loosen, and once the horn reaches the opposite side of the beetle cast off is performed transforming Kabuto into his rider form and knocking the two swordsmen back. Kabuto brandishes his Kunai gun in ax form 

and charges at the swordsmen, Lina sneaks up behind Kabuto and launches a fireball but Kabuto then Clocks up and uses the super speed to dodge the sneak attack.

Ame no hitotsubu (just change your form)  
Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)  
Otosanai to chikau nara kumo no kanata e toberu darou

Kabuto the reapears in front of the large door, and in a fit of frustration Lina charges and launches the dragon slave, forcing Kabuto to dodge, the spell destroys the stone doors, releasing whatever was inside.

Unmei no gate ima hirakareta  
Dead or alive kimi wa tadori tsukeru  
Saki wo yuku mono to sore wo ou mono  
That's my pride tada hitori  
Michi naki michi dake wo hashire lord of the speed

Next we see Kabuto facing a group of pupaworms with the Inverse party acting as back up, one of the pupaworms evolves into a more dangerous, spider like, arachnaeworm, but Kabuto stands ready and finishes it off with a well placed rider kick to the monsters head.

Nijuuyon jikan to iu ichinichi sugoshiteite mo  
Dare de mo (who's got the real?) kitsuka nai (they've never seen)  
Ichibyou ga aru darou

Next is Lina sauntering up to Jin clearly trying to convince him to selling her the Kabuto zector, his denial of her request is made clear by him clocking up and disapearing, and without a person to lean on Lina falls on her face. The next scene is Jin wearing the rider form armor of Sasword sparring with Gourry his thin blade standing up to the fierce blows of Gourry's sword. Jin then dodges a swipe an in a show of bravado gently taps Gourry in the back of the head. Amelia and Sylphiel both applauding the show.

Kehai wo kanjite furikaeru sonna shunkan  
Saisoku no (you've got the speed) kaze no naka (they've never seen)  
Kiseki ga okotteru

Jin in Zabee rider form stands in front of a group of bandits his right hand in a accusing point while Amelia stares at Jin with harts in her eyes, as he is clearly making a speech about justice 

and how it must be protected. Then we see Jin as Gattack teaming up with the chimera swordsman/shaman Zelgades against a vicious centipede-like geophildworm, Jin/Gatack using his double calibers. Lastly Jin is having a cut on his arm treated by Sulphiel's white magic with the Drake Zector hovering above their heads.

Fuan na yoru wo (just change your form)  
Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)  
Misenai koto chikau nara donna asa demo tsuretekuru

Kabuto then stands alone as his friends are scattered around him all fatally wounded, as a super powerful cassisworm gets ready to finish them off, Kabuto the raises his hand to the sky and summons the Hyper Zector and in a few seconds transforms into hyper Kabuto, and using the hyper clock up system to warp several minutes into the past allowing him to save his friends.

Unmei no gate toikakete iru  
Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu  
Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa  
That's my pride jibun no mi  
Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed

The inverse party with four people hidden in shadow stand on top of a hill as all the zecters plus three new ones, a mantis, a butterfly, and a spider approach three of the shadowed figures, then in a flash of light they all transform into Kamen riders and then prepare to face off against their most dangerous foe ever.


	2. Gate power all zecters combined

Beetle Slayers

Disclaimer: I come before you a fanfic writer humble and contrite wishing to use both Slayers and Kamen rider Kabuto in this story without fear of being the victim of a lawsuit, for I do not own either of these series. Please note this will be non-cannon for slayers and a sequel, if you will, of Kamen Rider Kabuto

Be forewarned there may be some spoilers for those who have not seen Kamen Rider Kabuto all the way through.

Gate Power, All Zecters Combined

The year is 2020, the place is Japan, and to be more specific it is an old Shinto temple in the foothills near Mount Fuji. The threat of the worms has long since diminished yet most of those who saved the world from this threat are still alive today, living their lives as best as they can with their knowledge. Within the temple are two of these defenders one Souji Tendou a man in his mid 30's and without a doubt the strongest of the Kamen riders as his alternate identity was the mighty Kamen rider Kabuto and it was his amazing powers that stopped the invasion of the worms, a group of insect-like extraterrestrials whose only purpose seemed to be ousting humanity and taking its place, but thanks to the efforts of Tendou and the other riders the threat was ceased and peace returned to the world.

"Hey, Tendou!" the enigmatic rider turns to the direction of the shout and there running up to him is his good friend and fellow ex-rider Arata Kagami, formerly Kamen rider Gatack, and before that he was one of the many who had taken the identity of Kamen rider Zabee. Kagami also a man in his 30's was joining Tendou and a group of employees from the organization of Neo-ZECT in an attempt to find any evidence of further worm activity in Japan. This temple was the latest in places examined by Neo-ZECT and at this point it was getting harder and harder to keep the employees in the dark of the threat that the worms posed, and unfortunately some had managed to learn on their own.

"What is it now Kagami?" Asked Tendou.

"I know you told me not to bother you, be _he's_ at it again." Tendou sighs and follows his friend to the _he_ that they're talking about. He was an intern from America and an odd one at that, for once this boy heard that they would be examining old temples he had developed and acted on a desire to dress as a character from a Gaijin action movie, Idaho John, or some such rubbish. The two ex-riders entered the inner sanctum of the temple and there before them is the troublemaker. Wearing a pair of brown hiking boots, with a pair of brown pants, a white shirt under brown leather jacket, tied to his hip is a large bull whip, and shading his face and the glasses on it, is a brown fedora hat. The young man pushes his glasses up his face while examining a wall closely with a magnifying glass muttering something to him self. This is Jin Shirinue

Tendou shakes his head in a jaded manner, Jin was a dedicated and loyal worker, just very eccentric, for when Jin got an idea in his head, and he had to follow it through to the end. Tendou silently strolls up to his employee and taps him on the shoulder. Jin whips around magnifying glass still in hand increasing the size of his bosses face to a ridiculous level.

"What are you doing boy?" Jin leaps back in with a shout of surprise followed by beating his chest a couple of times with his fist, to ensure that his heart does not stop.

"Tendou-sama don't sneak up on me like that I don't like surprises." Says Jin in slightly accented Japanese. Tendou raises an eyebrow at his intern's shenanigans and folds his arms crossly over his chest, "we've decided that this place has been completely examined and it's time to pull out, and that means all of us."

Jin begins to nervously chuckle while wringing his hands together. "But Tendou-Sama I think I'm close to a break through, this glyph here, according to your records it means world, and the one next to it means gate, I believe something is hidden here something powerful."

Tendou pinches the bridge of his nose, in an attempt to fend of the rapidly building migraine headache he then turns to his comrade and friend, with a look on his face that says, 'are you serious,' Yagami merely shrugs.

Tendou sighed and turns back to Jin, "look Jin, Grandmother once said this, time and foot steps are the same, once they are left behind they cannot be reclaimed."

"I do not doubt that your grandmother was a wise person Tendou-Sama, but my grand_father_ once said this to me, time spent wishing is time wasted, so I could waste my time wishing I could have gotten a better look at this place, or I could act and do something fruitful like I am now."

Tendou sighs again then turns around, "very well then follow your hunch, and take your time." Kagami looks aback and forth between his friend and his employee before following Tendou.

"Oi, Tendou what are you doing?"

"Kagami we both know this boy, we'll give him an hour maybe two, he'll get bored and leave on his own."

Now it is Kagami's turn to sigh "alright if say so, but maybe he is on to something, the Zecters did get a reaction from this place, supported by the fact that we have all active zecters in our possession."

It was true that all the zecters were in the hands of Neo-ZECT, Daisuke the former Kamen rider Drake gladly handed the dragonfly zecter, and the grip to Tendou and Kagami, as he as more interested in continuing his business with his apprentice the now lovely Yuriko Takayama A.K.A Gon. It took some effort to have the late Tsurugi's elderly butler, Jiiya, to turn over the Sasword Yaiba and the scorpion zecter, but eventually he decided that his master would be pleased knowing that his weapon was still being used to hunt down and potentially destroy worms.

The bee zecter had no true owner at the time so that was the easiest to acquire, the hardest to get where the twin grasshopper zecters, Yagurama and Kageyama where not happy when they were contacted by Tendou, but they were eventually subdued, and lets not forget the two beetle zecters belonging to Tendou and Kagami, along with the three new zecters that were recently developed, with the combined worm detection capabilities of the ten zecters they been able to find most of the leftovers form the worm invasion, but after looking through this place they decided it was a fluke, possibly brought on by the experimental technology in the new zecters.

Several hours later the plan of the two ex-riders seemed to backfire a bit, though while the sun had set many hours ago and most of the staff have checked back into their rooms at a nearby inn, Jin was still hard at work decoding the information on the wall.

"This last glyph, it means below or down, what could it mean?" In a fit of frustration Jin angrily slams his fist into the wall before him causing a piece of plaster to fall loose from the wall above him and knock him square on the head, (authors note: I'm not sure if they have plaster in ancient Shinto temples I'm just taking a shot in the dark here.) that blow to the head caused the block that was keeping Jin to be inspired, to be removed from his consciousness.

"That's it the gate is literally below the temple." Digging through his supply kit Jin produces a crow bar and begins to pull slats of wood off of the ground, desecrating the site but finding what he was looking for.

There on the floor was a metallic ring covered in glyphs proven to be used by the worms. Jin stares at the artifact for several minutes completely stunned, before he begins to laugh, followed by whooping and hollering in celebration.

"Yeehaw, I knew it, I knew it! Yes, yes, yes, I am a genius! Now how to get this thing to work." He brought his hand up under his chin in the classic pose of Rodin's The Thinker, and he was doing an impressive impersonation of the statue, sitting on a wooden crate, 'it's going to take a lot of power to get this thing to work again' the Indiana Jones pastiche thought to himself. His eyes once closed in deep concentration snap open in realization, "duh, we do have something really powerful."

Another hour later by motorcycle Jin arrives at the inn where the other employees of Neo-ZECT were taking up residence, Jin approached one of the many super modified vans used to transport equipment from site to site. The using one of the almost all access key cards given to lower level ZECT employees he enters the back of the van and there before him is a large metallic crate covered in Kanji that repeat over and over again, (caution, for emergencies only). Jin using the crowbar from earlier pries the case open and sitting there in a unique form of stasis are the zecters, the key weapon in the fight against the worms, along with their there mediums of transformation, Jin's smile grew to a new level of glee, "now I've got all the power I need to conduct my experiment."

Following the ride back to the temple Jin begins to experiment with the various zecters to see how they react with the portal, starting with the bee and the scorpion zecter, seeing as they do not have official owners and therefore would be easier to control. One by one Jin moved through the zecters including the newer models, wasting a good half hour chasing down the hopper twins when they tried to escape, but it wasn't until he got to the two beetles, which are arguably the two most powerful zecters in the lot, did he receive a reaction.

Due to their exposure to the Hyper Zecter and its extra dimensional powers, the kabuto and gatack zecters had more residual power then the others. The lights on the beetles begin to glow eerily then with a loud crack the gate begins to activate, the various glyph etched tiles float off of the ground and circle around one another creating a sphere of purple light, Jin rubs his hands together in eagerness.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! But I wonder where you lead." Jin's wondering is cut short when the sound of electrical crackling signals something is wrong. The tiles begin to spin faster and faster and the sphere glows brighter and brighter. "Oh no, the levels of energy have entered a negative feed back cycle and has started a loop, I can't shut it down."

The energy surges more and more waves of power affecting everything electronic, from Jin's flashlight to the zecters. Acting quickly Jin grabs the two beetle zecters and races to put them back with the others in their crate, that is until there is one final colossal wave of energy swallowing up the American and the mechanical insects.

In the infinite void between worlds the now inter-dimensional traveler holds on tightly to the crate containing the zecters and the various belts, bracelets, and other objects that allow them to unlock their full potential. But his efforts are partially in vain, as the cases containing the new zecters as well as the cases containing the hopper twins slip from the boys hands and fall into the infinite void, likely never to be seen again, all the while through the void the various conflicting energies of the infinite number of cosmos' have an unusual effect on the zecters changing their base programming in various ways, some more bizarre than others. And then after what seems like an eternity the American finally comes upon the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel.

With a loud thud Jin and his supplies land ingloriously on a hard stone floor, after a few quiet moments Jin manages to sit up and then regains enough consciousness to check himself for any potential injuries, finding none that his basic first aid skills could identify, he stands up brushes himself off and picks up his brown fedora hat before placing it back on his head. It is only at this moment that Jin manages to realize the drastic change in his environment. The stonewalls replacing the wooden ones of the faux-Shinto temple, and the glyphs on the walls changing to pictographs similar to large tapestries found in ancient European castles. "Something tells me I'm not in Tokyo anymore."

"Oh really, and what was your first clue boy the pan-dimensional vortex, the bright light, or the change in scenery?" Asks a haughty male voice dripping with an air of superiority, Jin's eyes widen as he begins to pan around the area looking for the source of the voice, until he feels something tap his foot, "down here you buffoon!"

Jin slowly looks down and right there in front of him is the tiny metallic form of the scorpion zecter, waving its tail and pincers indignantly in the air. Now seeing as the zecters never officially had a conversation with anyone before, even with their previous masters, Jin does the one logical thing one could do in this situation, he yells in surprise and leaps back, pressing his back to the wall while panting heavily. Until the larger form of the dragonfly zecter gently hovers down from the sky and stops mere inches from Jin's face. And then with an accent akin to California surfers the metal dragonfly then says, "dude you need to chill."

Of course this causes Jin to panic even more his breathing becoming more irregular and his heart beat racing like a car in the Indy 500, that is until the bee zecter decided to make its presence known the second winged insect hovers next to its larger "cousin" and in a decidedly feminine voice berates the blue insect, "look what you did now Drake your scaring him."

Jin's brain now fully frazzled in a bid to preserve his sanity decides to shut down in what he would later argue to be a spontaneous nap, but for now let us call it what it really is, a full blown feint spell.

Jin awoke several hours later to the sound of another feminine voice, this one higher pitched that the one that the bee zecter used, "Jin-kun, its time to wake up Sempai."

Jin's eyes slowly flutter open expecting to see a beautiful young girl but instead got the third shock of his life time, for staring back at him is not a human girl, but the Kabuto zecter, who then calls out to 'her' cousins, "hey guys he's awake!"

The next voice is the one that Jin could identify with the scorpion zecter, "finally! These humans and their need for sleep, its little wonder they get anything done." The dragonfly zecter makes its presence known once again, "uh, dude don't we like do something similar when we like recharge?"

"Oh, shut up you winged idiot!" it is at this time the only remaining zecter, that has not spoken, decides to voice his opinion. The gatack zecter with a voice that reminded Jin of its previous owner, "now, now you two take outside like a good couple." If machines could physically express their fluster they would, but these two lacking blood vessels, or cheeks for that matter, had to settle for their version of a face fault.

Jin now thoroughly confused brings his hands to his head and begins to massage his temples, while the Kabuto zecter lands on his shoulder. "They're a real headache aren't they sempai." This statement shakes Jin out of his stupor, "Whoa hold, time out, flag on the play, what is going on here?" The zecters look at one another before the scorpion zecter crawls forward his claws clicking gently, "is it not obvious?"

The dragonfly zecter flies up into Jin's face, "dude you can actually hear us." The bee zecter gently hovers in-front of Jin, "indeed, while the others might have been able to hear us, you're the first to actually listen to us." The stag beetle zecter then lands gently on Jin's opposite shoulder "as such we have deemed you worthy to use us as needed." The sasword zecter then clacks its claws loudly to get Jin's attention again, "that is until we find someone that fits our parameters better, after that your on your own." The Kabuto zecter then snuggles up closer to Jin, "except for me, seeing as your perfect for my new partner."

Jin takes a moment to absorb all of this information and after some calming deep-breathing he then decides to speak. "This is all very fascinating, but anyone want to tell me where the heck we are, or what happened to the worms?" The bee zecter then clears her ''throat'

"I have been doing some searching during your spell, and I discovered a village near by, mayhaps we can get some answers there." Jin strokes his chin in thought, "well if that's the only option we've got we might as well take a look."

The bee zecter bobs its body forward and back in its version of a nod and begins flying off, "the exit is over this way." Jin nods and begins to follow zabee (from here on out I'll refer to the zecters by their rider names) but then, "Hold everything!" the previous statement is then punctuated by a loud scraping noise.

Jin turns round to see the absurd site of Sasword dragging the Sasword Yaiba towards him, "you're not going anywhere without our equipment." Jin raises an eyebrow in an inquisitive manner before Kabuto, or giving her female personality Kabuta, drops her belt on Jin's shoulder with a metallic clank. "You never know what might happen Jin-kun." Jin closes his eyes in deep contemplation before finally deciding, "Alright I'll do it, for my own safety."

About an hour later Jin wearing the various transformation gear of the Zecters wandered into the nearby town, it was a small hamlet with probably fewer than a couple hundred citizens, and all around the juxtiterestrial traveler the various villagers whisper amongst themselves with younger children having the courage/gall to point openly at the oddly clad stranger who walked into their midst. Unfortunately some of the gazing eyes are not as friendly as our wayward hero would like, for within the allies and byways sinister eyes glare at the traveler, or more likely at the metallic equipment he was wearing. After spending another good half-hour searching Jin finally finds himself at a small tavern, akin to those depicted in the Lord of The Rings movies, with a young woman most likely at least 16-years-old serving food and drinks to the various patrons.

As Jin steps in through the door the general conversations become hushed and suspicious as the strange young man nervously pushes his glasses back into their proper position and approaches the bar. Jin coughs a few times to gain the attention of the portly gentleman behind the bar and after a few minutes Jin the works up the nerve to actually speak to the man. "Excuse me sir?" The man cocks his head to the side and turns around revealing his plump and slightly flushed face, with a pair of beady black eyes and a bulbous red nose set over a surprisingly small mouth.

The man's bushy peppered eyebrows rise for a moment in surprise at seeing the clearly new face, before pulling out a white handkerchief and nervously rubbing the shiny dome that was the top of his head, before clearing his throat and saying in a voice heavily laced with an Irish accent, "Oh, hello there stranger and what brings you to our fair village of donburg?" Jin blinks in confusion at the man's nervous behavior but merely shakes it off, wouldn't you be wary of a strange person in a town where everyone knows everyone else?

"Sir, are you the proprietor of this establishment?" The man rapidly nods his head before nervously smiling, "Aye that be me, old man Dardemus, I run this place with me daughter, young Laarina, she's but a couple years younger than you." Jin raises his eyebrows in an inquisitive manner, "Sir I appreciate the small talk but I have a few questions to I'd like answered." Dardemus nods his head again, "Oh, well if it's information ye be wantin' I shan't keep ye waitin' what do ye want to know?"

Jin strokes his chin before settling on a question, but before he can ask anything there is a loud crash as the door is kicked open and a quartet of unsavory people walks into the tavern. The first person is an athletically built man with shoulder length black hair wearing surprisingly formal robes, akin to those that a sorcerer would wear, in his right hand a small black cane with a silver leopard's head adorning the top, the other three are large men each built like a heavy weight body builder the first two look normal enough but the third guy in the back has grey skin and two large "tusks" protruding from his lower lip.

The first man begins to slowly walk forward weaving around the people as if touching them would permanently soil his robes. He then walks up to the bar briefly glances at Jin then turns to Dardemus before speaking to him in an icy tone that would make the former owner of the sasword yaiba seem as friendly as a certain purple dinosaur. "Dardemus," the old bartender swallows the lump in his throat before answering, "Yes lord Donmar." The now identified Donmar points his cane at Jin the scowl on his face deepening, "who is this?"

"I don't know me lord." "You don't know? Why is this?" Dardemus swallows again now beginning to visibly shake, "because he is a stranger sir." "And why was I not informed right away that a stranger entered _my_ town." Dardemus wipes his sweaty brow with his handkerchief, Donmar his already thin patience vanishing slams a fist on the table, "perhaps this stranger is someone who has come to kill me, is that what you want Dardemus?" Dardemus attempts to answer but his answer is naught but a series of incoherent babbles before Jin decides to stand up for the poor man, and taps Donmar on the shoulder, "Hey buddy leave him alone he didn't do anything."

Donmar's head whips around to face Jin, "Don't you dare touch me commoner!" Donmar then faces the three men near the door, and shouts to them, "Miklon, Levaan!" the two human looking men step forward, "teach this fool what it means to defy me!" The two goons grunt and affirmative and begin to march toward the juxtiterrestrial traveler who being relatively passive in nature begins to back away, "whoa, whoa, hold on their gentlemen," Jin the reaches behind him and grabs full mug off of the bar, "can't we settle this over a pint?"

This causes the two thugs to pause for a moment before Donmar sends them another venomous glair prompting them to continue their persecution of the beetle barer, Jin sweatdrops, "I guess that's a no, alright then!" Thinking fast Jin throws the contents of the mug into the face of the goon to the right before whipping around and kicking the second toady in the gut. Jin the runs towards the door and with an adrenalin aided burst of speed he slides under the legs of the especially ugly brute and out the door, he stands in front of the bar calling inside to the villains within, "Let's take this outside you morons." Donmar's face turns from a pale white to a surprisingly dark red before screaming at his lackeys to chase our hero.

The three goons charge out of the tavern with Donmar watching impatiently on the inside, when confronted by the two regular goons Jin reaches for the first weapon at his disposal, the large Indiana Jones bull whip at his side. Jin reaches down grabs the handle rears his arm back for the swing and, the whip slips out of his grasp flies through the air and smashes into some poor resident's window. The sheer clumsiness of the action is enough to make everyone pause and sweat drop. Jin rubs the back of his head chuckling sheepishly, "well that could have gone better."

And at the same time Jin thinks, '_aw, man that was a collectors item'_ The three goons simply chuckle and crack their knuckles sinisterly. Donmar then calls out to the many citizens watching, "behold good people this is what happens to those who defy my laws." Jin continues to back away all the while wondering what to do next, that is until his fingers brush a small receptor on the Kabuto buckle sending a wireless electronic signal to a certain red mechanical insect, the belt then makes an announcement that causes everyone to pause, **"Standing By!" **a loud buzzing sound announces the arrival of one of the most important pieces of equipment in Kamen Rider history. Kabuta soars through the air zigging and zagging around trees before finally reaching her partner who was in danger.

With a loud whoosh Kabuta flies into the village airspace and zips around buildings, circling around in the air to the amazement of the villagers, who stared into the sky with awe plastered onto their faces. None were able to believe or understand the purpose of the metallic insect, until it zooms down towards the archeologist in training and lands in his hand. Jin stares at the bug in his hand until he realizes just what to do.

"Now, now is the time to show the world." And with a deft wave of his arm and a cry of "Henshin!" the Kabuto zecter snaps properly into place echoing the transformation command. **Henshin!** A field of hexagons spread out from the belt forming a black body suit, while a pair of black boots materializes over his original footwear, as the field travels up Jin's chest a large box like plate, while the shoulders have thick pads, then the field travels down Jin's arms leaving behind cylindrical armor that ended in a pair of silver gloves, then finally his silver helmet begins to form with a small rebreather connected to the back of the helmet by a pair of tubes a large blue lens forms to make a single eyepiece, while the forehead is decorated with a small Kabuto beetle horn, the lens flashes brightly signaling the completion of the transformation, so before the evil wizard and his minions is no longer the dimensionally lost young man, but the dimensionally lost Kamen Rider Kabuto, mask form.

It wouldn't be surprising to say that the people where caught off guard by the transformation, but none are more surprised or frightened by this, than Donmar himself.

"What sorcery is this?" Shouts the wizard. Jin smirks under his helmet, a little piece of the armor's original owner's personality seeming to bleed into Jin's mind and he raises his hand to the heavens and speaks his voice amplified slightly by a small microphone in the helmet. "This is not magic my friend, but the power of he who walks the path of heaven, I am Kamen Rider Kabuto." The wizard scowls angrily at red rider, "I don't care what you call yourself armor or not your going to die today. Finish him boys."

Miklon and Levaan both charge forward with a guttural roar, while Kabuto settles into a defensive stance. The two goons and one kamen rider collide in a flurry of fists, and with a loud crack both muscle heads break their hands on Kabuto's armored body. The young Kamen rider then makes his move and spinning around knocking both baddies in the back of the head knocking them both to the ground and unconscious. Both villain and civilian stare at the armored warrior eyes wide in fear and awe respectively. Donmar quickly shakes off his shock and turns to his last remaining minion the large ogre, "I cannot accept defeat, Oogro, kill him!"

The troll roars and at his masters command charges the neo-rider, Jin is caught off guard by the sheer size and strength of the ogre as he gets picked up and thrown through the air to crash through a wall of a small house with a loud clatter as wood splinters into dozens of pieces. The crowed gasps as their hero apparent seems to be finished before he really starts, but the gasps of sorrow turn into ones of surprise as Kabuto digs his way out of the debris his armor barely scratched from the impact with the wall. Kabuto then tilts his head left and right cracking his neck.

"Alright it's time to get serious!" Kabuto the reaches behind his back and with a metallic clack he draws his Kunai Gun a robotic voice announcing "**Ax-Mode**". The troll charges the armored warrior again, but this time Kabuto is ready as he hefts his kunai gun and swings with all his might, catching the troll across the shoulder and leaving a deep gash in its wake. The ogre howls in pain grabbing at his bleeding shoulder before Kabuto can spin around and wallop the beast on the back of his head with the back of the ax's head, the ogre lets off a dizzy moan before he too passes out.

With the minions defeated the time had come to deal with the boss, Kabuto turns to face the warlock, Donmar's eyes wide with fear, this stranger might just be able to beat him, panic begins to drill its way into the wizards mind, and he then begins to sweat profusely, as Kabuto begins to walk slowly and ponderously towards the wizard. "Now it's your turn wizard." Declares Kabuto, as the people begin to cheer for their new found hero.

Domar begins to hyperventilate, "no, no, no, NO! You will not defeat me that easily." Acting quickly Donmar begins to draw a series of arcane symbols into the dirt before him while chanting fervently to complete his spell, with once final syllable, the ground suddenly begin to shake as the symbols on the ground begin to glow a sickly green. And with a loud crash from the ground emerges a giant golem formed from the very rock, long lines of ancient writing traversing up and down the synthetic warriors arms and legs. "Now my stone titan crush him!"

Now Kabuto begins to sweat nerviously under his helmet. "Okay now we have a problem." Kabuto looks down to his belt hoping the zecter would have an answer.

"Now what do we do?" the lights on the robotic beetle begin to blink furiously, "I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" suddenly all the lights flash at once, and if that doesn't say, 'I've got an idea' I don't know what does.

"I've got it sempai, I'm downloading the data to your visor now." And as soon as the sentence finishes a series of instructions flash slowly across Kabuto's visor telling him exactly what to do. Kabuto slowly reaches down, breathing deeply to keep his heart under control, he flips the switch like horn slightly with his left had causing it to move partially across Kabuta's body, creating a large amount of tachyon energy that surges through the armor, causing the outermost layer of armor to come partially lose, around Kabutos chest, shoulders, arms, and helmet. The audience waiting with bated breath to see what their hero would do next, and with a cry of "Cast off," Kabuto grabs the horn and pulls it completely to the other side, the zecter echoes it's masters command and sends even more energy through the suit sending pieces of armor flying in a variety of directions, forcing many civilians to duck, the golem lacking the higher brain function to move out of the way gets pelted with pieces of armor causing chunks of its body to fall away and crash to the ground.

Once the outer layer is removed the bottom layer of armor is revealed, Kabuto's chest was in the style the abdomen of a beetle. His shoulder pads were rounded with the gloves and boots in the same style. And from under the chest plate a large red horn folds up cutting the blue visor into two equally sized parts, the eye lenses then flash with Kabuta announcing, "**change beetle**". Once again the transformation is complete and now Kabuto has entered the second stage, rider form.

The civilians in the audience begin to cheer, why? They don't know for sure but they can't help but think that their heroes new form means he has to be much stronger now. Donmar growls and yells at the citizens of "his city".

"What are you fools cheering about, he's lost the most of his armor he has to be more vulnerable now, Titan destroy him!"

The stone monster roars again and charges at Kabuto, pulling back his fist and throwing it forward and with a loud crash, the fist plows into the ground kicking up a huge cloud of dust. But before the crowed could think that their savior was dead a red blur rushes up the titans arm, raising his armed hand, with the blade of the ax glowing bright yellow, as the mechanical voice speaks again, "**Avalanche Break**" and with a loud crack, the golems head shatters into thousands of pieces, with Kabuto landing gracefully behind the stone beast.

The golem begins to teeter, and stumble and begins to fall, onto someone's house. Now Kabuto begins to panic, he didn't think that there would be this much collateral damage. Thankfully Kabuto's worry would be for naught cause the mystic energies holding the golem together vanishes and the golem crumbles into harmless dust. Kabuto then wipes imaginary sweat off of his helmet's brow, and turns back to the wizard. "Now then as I was saying."

But now Kabuto is faced with a new problem, when he hears the bartenders weathered voice. "Me daughter!" Kabuto spins around to find that Donmar in an act of cowardice has taken a hostage, Dardemus' daughter Laarina, holding a dagger to her throat. "All right _hero_, make one wrong move, and the girls blood is on your hands!"

Kabuto glairs at the wizard, knowing that he wouldn't bluff about something like this, and begins to wonder what to do. But thankfully Kabuta has another idea, "don't worry sempai, I've got another plan, new data going up now." A new set of instructions scroll across Kabuto's visor, and as he reads Kabuto's lips slowly twitch upwards into a sly smile.

Kabuto slowly rises his free hand to his hip, with Donmar pressing the blade harder into Laarina's throat with small drops of blood beginning to drip down. "I'm warning you not one more inch or the girl dies."

Kabuto slaps the switch pad on the side of his belt giving a new command to the advance suit. "Clock up." The zecter echoes the command again "**Clock Up.**" Then everything changes for Kabuto, while at first everything seems normal, upon closer inspection the dust floats even slower to the ground, for when clock up is activated Kabuto and other riders equipment of his generation are able to move at speeds so fast everything else seems to be standing still. Kabuto chuckles to himself and rushes forward, pulling the knife away from Laarina's neck pulling her away, placing Donmar's arm back in it's original position and moves back to his original space with Laarina in tow.

Then Kabuto slaps the switch again deactivating the clock up setting with a cry of "**Clock Over**". And everything begins to move again. "I knew you couldn't, wait what's the girl doing over there?" The civilians then begin the snicker and laugh at the wizards expense. Donmar clenches his teeth and his fists, his face changing again from pale white to dark red.

"STOP LAGHING AT ME!" Screams Donmar, thrusting his hands forward and chanting again gathering a large amount of heat energy between his palms, then throwing the heat forward in a fireball. Kabuto quickly pushes Laarina back and out of the way before going back to the zecter and activating the most powerful function available, activating each button along the side in turn "**1, 2, 3**". Then Kabuto quickly flips the horn back into its original position, and makes his next announcement, "rider kick". Then flipping the horn back into the second position, "**rider kick**". A huge amount of tachyon energy flows from the zecter up Kabuto's body to his horn, where it is refined, then the energy flows back town to Kabuto's feet and with a swift kick the fireball is returned to sender. The added energy causes the fireball to fly faster then ever not even giving the wizard time to scream as he is singed by his own attack loosing consciousness from pain.

Kabuto's victory complete, he resets Kabuta's horn to its original position and removes her from the belt, and with a loud whir the armor disappears in the same hexagon field that created it, the tosses the zecter into the air where it activates its thrusters and returns to its master landing on his shoulder with what sounds to him like a girlish giggle. There is deafening silence for a few seconds, before the audience begins to cheer and applaud thunderously, while young Laarina rushes up and glomps onto the young hero making him blush.

Dardemus the rushes up to the young man, grabs his hand and shakes it vigorously. "Oh, thank ye, kind sir, that man was terrorizing us for years, now we can live in peace." Jin smiles good naturedly, "your quite welcome my friend, but now since I've done something for you, you can do something for me, I was wondering," of course now all of Jin's exertions catch up with him, causing his stomach to growl viciously, making the now official kamen rider blush in embarrassment.

"Ah, if you could get a hot meal, well not to worry young man, all ye can eat, for free. In fact free drinks for everyone." The applause doubles and redoubles from the bartenders generosity, Jin putting his questions aside, for now.

Well the first chapter of the my Kabuto/Slayers story has drawn to a close, next time we find out what happened to the worms when they came to the world of the Dragon Spooker and we learn some more about Jin's new situation, see you next time on Beetle Slayers.


End file.
